100 Ways to Kill Manny
Manny is evil because he is an annoying, spoiled brat who uses his age to do whatever stupid crap he wants. Whenever I see him, I just want to punch his ugly little face. # Lock him in the basement. # Leave him at the hotel. # Leave him at the airport. # Leave him at vacation. # Take him to the Wild Side at the Isla de Cortes. # Let him keep the jellyfish. # Drown him at the beach. # Drown him in the pool. # Drown him in Rappahannock Creek. # Squirt Bitter Apple Spray up his nose. # Feed him to Rebel. # Feed him to the geese. # Leave him at Hardscrabble Farms. # Leave him out in the woods for Silas Scratch to eat him. # Take him to the Cranium Shaker. # Wear a tree costume and throw apples at him. # Lock him in the fence and throw tennis balls at him. # Throw snowballs at him. # Bury him in the snow. # Build and igloo and trap him inside. # Lock him outside during the winter. # Lock him outside during the summer. # Leave him outside at night after trick-or-treating. # Pretend he turned invisible and ignore him. # Let the muddy hand eat him. # Let the foot eat him. # Let the night crawlers eat him. # Give him the Cheese Touch. # Make him eat the cheese. # Take him to the Reading is Fun Club. # Put him inside the swear jar. # Feed him watercress salad. # Feed him oatmeal raisin cookies. # Pee in the pool next to him. # Make him drink his pee. # Make him drink Fregley's juice. # Let Fregley bite him. # Let Ruby Bird bite him. # Show him Rodrick's scary movies. # Make him listen to Rodrick's music. # Lock him in a room with Santa's Scout. # Egg him. # Shove a Barbie shoe up his nose. # Throw away Tingy. # Call him a ploopy. # Let Rodrick's friends babysit him. # Let Gary Heffley babysit him. # Buy him Sportzers. # Let him know that his dead relatives are always watching him. # Take him to the dentist. # Take him to Corny's. # Take him to the Old Timey Ice Cream Parlour. # Make him wear the Old-Timey Tobias costume. # Let his pig bite him. # Let inchworms eat him. # Let Princess pee on him. # Take him to the Spag Union Military Academy. # Lock him inside Westmore Middle School. # Leave him with bullies. # Push him down the slide. # Leave him in the hallway with Shel Silverstein during the middle of the night. # Let Rodrick kick him. # Feed him the cafeteria lunch. # Leave him out in the woods with the Mingo kids. # Leave him on the side of the road. # Feed him peaches. # Lock the TV that it is only stuck on shows he hates. # Ask Creighton the Cretin sing him a song in the tune of "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star". # Make him smell Mr. Ira's pants. # Let the Grout eat him. # Feed him Extreme Sports Stix. # Show him the Peachy Breeze ad. # Put him inside the laundry hoop and close it. # Let Aunt Gretchen babysit him. # Lock him in a room with Malvin and Malcolm. # Burn his hand with the iron. # Let the Free Hugs Club hug him. # Force him listen to Joshie's music. # Lock him in a room with Patty Farrell. # Tell him that his imaginary friends aren't real. # Hire a Cool Brian employee. # Lock him in the Chainsaw Alley inside of the Crossland Haunted House. # Let the Mad Pantser pull his pants down. # Buy him an aggressive fish. # Let the Snellas babysit him. # Make him eat the spider. # Make him step on a LEGO. # Feed him a Mommy Meal. # Give him Mom Bucks. # Leave him under Rodrick's bed. # Let the seven-legged spider bite him. # Let the seagull bite him. # Make him sit on the tinkle seat. # Arrest him for failing to return a library book. # Let ants crawl up his pants. # Let a bulletin board hit him. # Make him do chores. # Buy him a Baby Adventures Action Walker. # Let Alfrendo eat him. # ZOO-WEE-MAMA! Category:Pages by Mozart999 Category:Diary of a wimpy kid Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid Category:Shitposting Category:Shitposts Category:Articles So Bad, It's Funny Category:Pages with toilet humor